Don't you know people write songs about girls like you
by Akouo
Summary: Ruby stumbles upon a lovely voice, and Weiss can't help but pretend to feel infuriated with her compliments. And yeah, they're both kind of dolts. Based off this artist's lovely fanart: jiyeong on tumblr, give her a look!


This is for /u/ anons.

* * *

Ruby was more than determined to win Weiss' respect, approval and interest with the new combination she had mastered; unable to get it down when she had been training earlier with the young heiress. She was ready to prove to her partner wrong, she may have been childish, a tad reckless and maybe even a bit foolish but she was also strong, smart and focus-

Wait, what was that?

The silver eyed girl slid on her heels, arms flailing in an attempt to get her hyperactive body to stop moving, blinking as her ears strained to find the source of that beautiful symphony. No, wait, it was a voice. Gods, it was the sweetest of sounds she had ever heard, that voice made her chest tight with foreign emotion and fingers itch to stroke the air as if she could caress the notes herself and tuck them deep into her heart. She had to know who was singing!

Plastering a smile on her face –not that it was difficult– she walked down the hallway, searching and listening for the sweet voice to guide her. She came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, the voice crisp and slightly muffled into a contained pitch on the other side of it. Steeling her nerves, a scarred and calloused hand pushed against the heavy oak to finally reveal the culprit behind the siren like song.

"Aaaaah," Ruby breathed, looking inside with poorly disguised awe and surprise. Weiss looked absolutely stunning, eyes closed in concentration, full lips parted and elegant neck slightly strained with effort as she held the last note. "Weiss! Oh my god. Oh my god, that was amazing!" She repeated, catching the attention of the white haired heiress who turned to face the younger girl blankly.

Of course Ruby had to have been the one who interrupted her rare and more than appreciated free time, with her stupid childlike wonder and crooked smile. It sickened Weiss; at least, that's what she excused the warm feeling in her gut with. Nevertheless, the compliment and genuine amazement reflecting off of Ruby made her cheeks burn with delight, "of course, after all, I was raised with only the finest of vocal coaches—"

"Gosh but Weiss, you're amazing!" Ruby interrupted, unable to contain herself as she shook with pride and excitement, "like, that was the _best _singing I have ever heard." She continued, still in disbelief that it had been Weiss with a voice that resembled something akin to- to an angel or something. Following the white haired girl, Ruby threw her arms up with a breathy laugh. "I want to start a Weiss fanclub!" She declared loudly.

Weiss froze, thankful that she had been facing away from the huntress in training; the blush dusting her cheeks was far too red to ignore and she was certain that even an incredibly naïve Ruby would notice. "Ah, wait." Ruby sighed, narrowing her eyes and tapping her chin as she thought more of starting a fanclub for Weiss. No, that wouldn't be good because if she started one then it would totally mean other people could join. And other people meant that she'd have to share Weiss' perfection with others. Unacceptable. "Then I might have to share you, never mind…" She groaned before perking up again.

Weiss didn't need to turn her head to know that Ruby resembled some sort of hyperaware puppy; she could just see the doggy ears twitching on her head and tail wagging in obvious adoration. Well, of course Ruby adored her! Who didn't? She was the closest thing to perfection in this school filled with hooligans and dunces.

Still.

It was flattering to say the least; Weiss was more than used to the praises, to all the compliments and proud reactions of those around her. Yet, Ruby seemed so sincere and genuine, so willing to prove herself as both a partner and friend; it floored her how kind, golden-hearted and _honest_ the girl was.

"You sing well and you fight well and you're sooo smart and really pretty and—"Ruby inhaled deeply, "gosh, my partner is so amazing! How am I so lucky?!" She rambled, still staring at the back of her partners head without caring whether she was being ignored or not. The huntress in training needed to let out all her compliments and praises before she spontaneously combusted.

Weiss on the other hand, had enough with these sweet words and turned sharply, pale hands reaching to grasp the red velvet cloak shrugged over her partners shoulders. There was a certain feeling of fulfillment that burned in her chest, subconsciously recognizing that the yearning she felt to touch the cloak had been achieved without her intention. And damn Ruby, with her red lips stretched into a wide smile, silver eyes shining with pride and fondness. Damn you Ruby Rose.

"Oh my god, Ruby! Do you ever shut up?" She growled, pulling the girl into her and leaning forward to smash their mouths together.

Ruby didn't expect her first kiss to be a mess of lips, tongue and teeth, she didn't expect for her eyes to be wide open in surprise or arms falling limp to her sides. And she certainly didn't expect to have her first kiss stolen, by her partner, by a _girl _nonetheless. Maybe she hadn't expected it but even she knew that it couldn't have been any better with anyone else.

Ignoring the burning in her cheeks, Weiss pressed her lips furiously to Ruby's, excusing it as a way to get the girl to just be quiet for a moment. It was more than that and she knew it; she knew it in the way she reveled at the complete softness and warmth that the other girl exuded, she knew it in the way they taste of chocolate chip cookies and candy. Sweet, something entirely made up of Ruby.

Finally, her brain caught up with her heart and she pushed Ruby at arm's length, panting and looking like a red-faced mess as she refused to meet the girl's stunned expression. "You're so infuriating, I swear!" She shouted, not noticing Ruby's features melt into a warm, shy smile.

Ruby decided in that moment that she didn't need to gain Weiss' approval; she was determined to win her heart. "Sorry."


End file.
